vsbattlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Composite)
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-A | High 1-B Name: Deadpool Origin: MARVEL Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Deadpool's Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Unpredictability, Hammerspace, Regeneration (Mid-High), Pain Suppression, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5), 4th Wall Awareness, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Various firearms, blades, and explosives), Supernatural Combat, Pressure Point Strikes, Non-Physical Interaction, Situational Disease Manipulation (If an opponent attempts to absorb his powers, they’ll receive his cancer), Situational Madness Manipulation (An opponent that attempts to read his mind or possess him will become completely insane), Sound Manipulation (Can produce powerful sonic blasts), Disintegration (With matter disintegrating gun), Existence Erasure (Possesses a gun that can snuff out individuals alongside with their history), Plot Manipulation (With the Continuity Gem), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Mind Reading, Death Manipulation, Poison, and Power Mimicry, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life and Death Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation |-|With the Gauntlet= Same as before, with all the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet |-|Deathpool= Same as before, mildly amped Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can contend with the Silver Surfer) | At least Multiverse Level+ (An incomplete Infinity Gauntlet is incredibly superior to the Ultimate Nullifier. Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gantlet overpowered the entire Abstract Host with immense ease, and was considered to hold an ultimate and unlimited power by the likes of Eternity) | High Hyperverse Level (Could fight Multi-Eternity) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiverse Class+ | High Hyperverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Near-limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise | The Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Master of armed and unarmed combat, and can improvise clever strategies due to his unpredictable nature. Weaknesses: He's insane and never takes anything seriously. Key: Deadpool and other forms | With Infinity Gauntlet | Deathpool Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MARVEL